


Lonely Like Me

by Nadare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate take, Deaf Character, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: Eileen reached for his hand, Sam echoing the movement until his fingers brushed against hers, proving Eileen wasn’t dreaming. He was as solid as she was, soft and warm to the touch.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Lonely Like Me

_A/N: I <3 this ship. So happy the show teased it again. ^_^_

[Written on and off from 11-27-19 to 12-1-19]

* * *

_**“Lonely Like You”** _

Her first breath as she cleared the surface of the bathwater was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. One moment Eileen had simply existed like so much air, weightless and numb, then the all-encompassing sensation of water engulfed her, the feel of her own body thick and strange.

She moved her fingers experimentally, unable to believe it had actually worked.

The water ran off Eileen’s skin soundlessly as she stepped over the edge of the tub, her movements growing smoother the more accustomed she got to her new reality.

Sam had been kind enough to leave her a towel should the spell have succeeded and Eileen donned it, the fabric pleasing, providing much-needed warmth inside the admittedly cool room. 

Sam’s back was wide and solid as Eileen approached him from behind, beyond thankful for his consideration at giving her a sense of privacy. Dependable as always. Without him and a witch Eileen never got the chance to meet, she would still be destined for eventual ruin and madness. 

“Sam?” she said, hoping he heard the appreciation in her voice. 

The relief on his face as he turned to face her was immense, Eileen getting the feeling that it’d been a while since something had gone his way without having to suffer any consequences. She was glad to be the exception to the rule.

Eileen reached for his hand, Sam echoing the movement until his fingers brushed against hers, proving Eileen wasn’t dreaming. He was as solid as she was, soft and warm to the touch.

He squeezed her hand lightly and Eileen couldn’t help but smile, using her free one to sign her thanks. Sam looked overwhelmed by the situation, merely nodding his head in mute acknowledgment.

Words stuck in her throat, Eileen deciding actions would speak much louder. She drew forward and pressed herself against Sam’s chest, clutching at his sleeves. For all his muscle and height, Sam was ideal for hugs, the familiarity of his scent and body a soothing balm.

He pulled Eileen close, resting his head against the top of her own. It was a perfect moment in time, one Eileen thought she would never get the chance to experience again. A mad idea blossomed in her mind and Eileen couldn’t ignore it how very tempting it was. 

When she finally pulled back from him, Sam’s eyes were full of warmth. Eileen swallowed down her nervousness and grabbed the front of his shirt collar, gently pulling Sam down a touch. The confusion on his face shifted into understanding as she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him, a rush of adrenaline racing through her.

His lips were supple and malleable against hers, Sam’s stiff body language slowly easing, his head going to his side as he returned the show of affection. Eileen’s heartbeat went into double-time, a shiver going down her spine as her nerves awakened one by one. 

Tension built in the pit of her stomach when Sam gripped her waist, pulling her closer. Eileen’s head spun, nearly overwhelmed by the growing sensations within her. 

Months of being a ghost, unable to touch anything had taken their toll and the last thing Eileen wanted to do was break away from Sam. 

There were any number of excuses Eileen could have made for her behavior, but the simplest was she had always liked Sam. He was kind, strong, and reliable. Always putting himself in danger to save other people, even when his bravery and countless sacrifices went unnoticed by the world at large. 

Because of her disability, most men saw Eileen as broken somehow. That she had to be coddled and protected. Sam was different, he had never seen her less than an equal. He’d even made an effort to learn more sign language for her, trying to help bridge the gap that divided them. In Eileen’s mind, that put Sam on a very short list of people to respect and cherish.

Eileen's boldness surprised her, but it wasn’t every day one came back to life. Still, she could only bring herself to go so far. 

With a sigh of reluctance, she pulled away, grateful for the brief look of disappointment on Sam’s face at the sudden loss. Eileen idly wondered if he’d ever wanted to make a move on her in the past, yet didn’t because he wasn’t sure how she’d react. Hopefully, Sam knew better now. 

“As nice as that was, I should probably get dressed,” Eileen said, certain her face was flushed. She was beginning to feel a bit tired from the day’s rather exciting events. 

Sam’s mouth quirked, perhaps clearing his throat before he replied, “Uh, yeah, that’s a good idea.” He motioned to the clothes sitting on the chair in the corner. “Feel free to use whatever fits.”

“Will do.”

Eileen was reluctant to see Sam leave, though she was curious who the small stack of clothes had belonged to originally. Shrugging the matter off, Eileen dressed quickly, wishing she’d been confident enough to invite Sam to pursue things further after she had rested a while.

But unlike before, the possibility of starting a relationship didn’t seem so impossible anymore. While she didn’t have to rush it, Sam had given Eileen a new lease on life and she was determined to make every second of it count. 

She didn't want to have any regrets.

Not this time.


End file.
